Je suis entrain de tombée amoureuse de mon sensei
by marjkakashi
Summary: A chaque fois que je le vois ou pense à lui, je souris. Quand il n'est pas là, il y a un manque à l'intérieur de mon corps, dès qu'il s'approche de moi, mon pouls s'accélère j'en tremblerais presque. Et là, il dort à côté de moi, exactement à 1 mètre de distance. Et je suis comme la petite fille d'il y a plus de 10 ans, quand j'ai su que dans mon équipe se trouverai Sasuke Uchiha.


La grande guerre a pris fin. Les villages recommencent à revivre petit à petit. A l'hôpital, ça n'arrête pas. Nous ne courrons plus, nous surfons de couloir en couloir. La guerre à laisser des traumatismes très difficiles à lever.

Le temps passe, je ne quitte pas cette salle blanche. Je dors sur le lit de consultation, que je refais à la perfection pour que personne ne se rende compte que c'est devenu ma tanière. Je prends ma douche à l'hôpital, je mange mes repas à l'hôpital, certaines fois je ne mange pas, pour que le personnel imagine que je prends des jours de repos.

Voilà comment est devenue ma vie depuis la grande guerre.  
Pourtant, je devrais être la personne la plus heureuse du monde, l'équipe 7 est de nouveau réunie. J'en ai rêvé des millions de fois. Là, je ne ressens rien. Je suis vide. Sasuke m'a fait sa déclaration d'amour, en me disant que je faisais partie de ses futurs pêchés. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'attends plus. Je vis avec le monde des morts et des malades. Le seul oxygène que je prends, que je m'octroie, c'est pour aller rendre visite aux personnes qui nous ont quittées pendant cette guerre. Je suis un fantôme, et je m'appelle Haruno Sakura.

Si je dois faire un diagnostic de ma personne, je dirais que je suis en phase « après coup de la guerre », « dépression ». J'ai envie d'être seule, mais quand je le suis, je suis triste, je me renferme, je deviens invisible, ce n'est qu'un cercle vicieux. Je ne vois plus personne, je ne peux pas dire depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas revu Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi sensei…

Quand je pars au cimetière, la nuit est déjà bien installée, difficile de croiser quelqu'un à cette heure si avancée de la nuit. Le comble pour un médecin que de rester là, à se voir dépérir jour après jour et ne rien faire.

4h04 du matin, impossible de fermer l'œil, je tourne et retourne sur ce fichu lit, ça doit bien faire 6 jours que je ne suis pas sortie, je vais aller rendre visite à mes camarades tombés…

Je marche dans ses rues désertes, la nuit me fait du bien, elle apaise mon esprit. Je rentre dans le cimetière et je m'avance pour me recueillir devant ces stèles. Pourquoi suis-je là ? Et vous ici ? J'ai la chance d'être en vie, mais mon seul souhait serait d'échanger ma place, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

De nouveau à me torturer l'esprit, des questions sans réponse qui ne cesse de me tourmenter.

-Sakura ?

De surprise je me retrouve par terre, la respiration aussi forte que celle d'un buffle. Pourquoi lui ?

\- « voix faible » Sensei… ?

\- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ça va ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un ici, à cette heure…

\- Oui, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à te voir ici, dis-moi est ce que tout va bien ?

Comme devant mes patients, je ressors ce sourire superficiel qui me permet d'être en paix.

\- Oui ! Très bien, un petit peu fatigué, il y a beaucoup de monde à l'hôpital chaque jour mais oui ça va ! Et vous, ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu !

\- Ne change pas de sujet Sakura.

\- Pardon, mais il y a un problème ?

\- Ne joue pas au docteur avec moi, je te connais, je sais quand ça va, et je sais quand ça ne va pas.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Excusez-moi je vais y allé, demain j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attends.

Je me relève, n'attends pas sa réponse, et pars en courant, arrivé à l'hôpital je me faufile dans les couloirs et retourne dans mon bureau, mon sanctuaire et me couche. Le sommeil ne vient toujours pas, je pense et repense à cette soirée, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, à une heure pareille ?

Je ne laisse pas mon cerveau en paix, jusqu'au petit matin, où je vois toutes les étapes du lever de soleil sur Konoha, je pars vite prendre une douche avant que le service de jours ne prenne le relais. Je me change, mets ma blouse blanche et pars commander un petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour docteur Haruno vous êtes très matinale !

\- Oui, vous savez j'ai beaucoup de patients à voir alors je profite du matin pour mettre à jours tous les dossiers médicaux de mes patients.

\- C'est bien ma petite ! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt comme on dit chez moi !

\- Vous avez raison ! Merci.

Les consultations s'enchaînent, je ne mets jamais de pose entre, comme ça la journée passe vite, et je reste le moins possible seule avec moi-même. C'est paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui veut être seule.

Les jours, semaines passent et se ressemblent, mon état ne s'améliore pas mais n'empire pas non plus. Je n'ai revue personne, ni même Tsunade, qui doit être aussi surchargée de travail, entre son poste d'Hokage et l'hôpital. C'est pourquoi je ne me plains pas. Au moins j'ai une activité, que j'aime de surcroît.

\- Bonjour, un repas s'il vous plaît.

\- Ma petite, je vous mets double ration, je vous trouve pâlotte et maigrichonne, pour soigner les gens, il faut que vous soyez en parfaite santé. Penser à prendre du temps pour vous aussi, j'ai l'impression que vous vivez ici.

\- Merci de vous préoccupez de moi, c'est très gentil ! Mais je vais parfaitement bien !

\- Ah c'est beau la jeunesse !

Je repars, plus vite que je ne suis arriver. Ma vie ici commence à se savoir, il faut que je trouve des stratégies différentes pour passer encore plus inaperçu aux yeux qui sont dans les murs...  
Au final, cela m'amuserai presque. Trouver des stratagèmes pour être invisible, je m'enfile dans un rôle. Il faudrait que je fasse un stock de nourriture pour que j'aille moins demander des plateaux repas au cuisinier. Déjà, ça va lui montrer que je l'écoute. Il ne prendra que ça en compte. La psychologie humaine est fascinante dans certain cas.

Ma journée se termine, comme toutes les autres, je pars me doucher, et continuer de méditer.

En pleine nuit, je mets à exécution mon plan d'aller voler de la nourriture et me faire un stock. J'empreinte les couloirs à pas de chat, et m'engouffre dans la cuisine, j'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses dans ma vie.

Il faut une première à tout !

Je rempli mon sac de gâteaux, des restes de riz, des sachets de soupe miso, des nouilles instantanées. Je ne prends pas énormément de nourritures non plus car tant que ça ne se voit pas, je pourrais recommencer, et me nourrir discrètement comme cela.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, et m'empiffre de mon butin. Je m'endors le ventre plein, et pour la première fois, je fais un rêve doux et agréable.

Me sortant difficilement de cette trop belle nuit, le retour à la réalité me fais comme une claque dans le dos.

Ce rêve que j'ai fait, était si parfait. On s'occupait de moi, on prenait soin de moi, j'étais une reine. La seule chose qui me fais garder les pieds sur terre, c'est que la personne qui a rendu ce rêve incroyable, était noir. C'était une silhouette noire. Comment je dois interpréter cela ? La mort est prête à m'accueillir ? C'est encore pire que ce que je ne m'imaginais.

Comme à mon habitude je prends des notes sur mes différents états. Encore une nouvelle chose à ajouter, triste vie pour une triste jeune femme. Je m'auto diagnostique mais ne me traite pas, pourquoi ? Parce que je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire de moi. Je suis comme on appelle dans notre jargon médical : un cas désespérer.

Je décide de refaire une virée nocturne, mais cette fois pas dans le cimetière, trop risqué de recroiser Kakashi Sensei. Surtout s'il me croise, cette fois-ci je ne pourrais pas m'échapper aussi facilement.

Je m'avance vers le terrain d'entraînement, il est 2 heures du matin, les souvenirs reviennent comme des flashs back, les émotions montent, je lâche tout. Je pleure à chaude larme comme une enfant qui aurait perdu ses parents.

Je reste là, agenouillée, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Au bout de quelques heures, je ne serai combien précisément, je retourne, chancelante à travers les rues de Konoha, jusqu'à mon bureau ou je m'écroule, les yeux cernés.

La nuit fut courte, et pas revitalisante du tout. J'ai les cheveux en pétard, mon visage est bouffi à cause de la veille, mes yeux sont rouges, cerclé de noir. Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? Quand est-ce que j'aurais la paix ? Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Je ne me comprends pas.

Dans un fracas, je vois la porte de mon bureau volé. Ébahis, je ne bouge pas, j'attends que l'épaisse fumée de poussière disparaisse pour voir qui est l'auteur d'un pareille acte de vandalisme. Je me mets en posture de combat, malgré que je ne suis puisse rien faire car mon chakra est presque descendu à 20%, j'attends.

La fumée se dissipe et je remarque une tête blonde, des bras croisés relevant une forte poitrine. Tsunade.

\- Haruno Sakura !

\- Maître Tsunade ?

\- Suis-moi dans mon bureau, j'ai à te parler.

Au vue de cette entrée fracassante, je ne dis rien de plus, et la suis. J'arrive dans son bureau. Nous sommes que toutes les deux.

\- Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pardon, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. Regarde-toi !

\- J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, ça arrive à tout le monde.

\- Cela fait combien de mois que tu te caches dans ton bureau ?

\- Il y a énormément de travail, quand ça se calmera je prendrai des vacances.

\- Ils ont retrouvés un stock de nourritures dans t'es placards, tu m'expliques ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois boulimique, quand je te regarde, tu n'as que la peau sur les os. Non mais regarde-toi !

\- Tsunade je/

\- Stop. On s'arrête là. Tu ne mets plus un pied dans cet hôpital sans mon accord, compris ?

Les larmes me montent, je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Si je n'ai plus ça, j'ai quoi ? Il me restera quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir mais je ne veux être confrontée à moi-même tout le temps, ça va mal se finir. Je sens l'émotion monter, les larmes aux bords de mes yeux sont prêtes à dégringolés telle une cascade, puissante, inarrêtable.

\- Sakura, assied toi, et parle-moi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je ne peux pas parler. Je suis muette. Mon travail maintenant c'est de retenir ces fichus larmes.

\- laisse-moi un instant veux-tu. Tu ne bouges pas.

Je la vois s'en aller dans une autre pièce, et chuchoter. C'est maintenant ou jamais de m'enfuir. Je concentre le peu de chakra dans mes pieds pour passer inaperçu, je me lève m'approche de la porte de sortie, l'ouvre la plus grande légèreté.

\- Ou comptez-vous aller comme ça jeune fille ?

\- Kakashi Sensei ?

Je vois Tsunade revenir, les rides sur son visages sont tellement marqués, que je comprends que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Sakura, quand je te dis de ne pas BOUGER, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ressembles à une enfant sauvage ! Tu n'as plus d'éclat, tu sais plus te tenir, tu as tout perdu de ton éducation, tu n'as même pas ressenti le chakra de Kakashi, alors que je savais déjà qu'il allait rentrer ! "Soupir"

Kakashi, je dois vous parler. Garde ! Surveillez là, si jamais elle s'enfuit, vous tâterez de ma réelle colère !

Je les vois partir, elle a raison, bientôt je ne connaîtrais même plus mon propre nom. S'il m'enlève de l'hôpital, c'est vraiment terminé pour moi, c'est sûr. Je ne vais rien tenter, ces fichus gardes sont beaucoup plus fort que moi maintenant, si c'est pour être enfermé en prison, non merci. Tsunade en serait capable.

Je les entends revenir, qu'elle va être ma sentence ?

\- Sakura, depuis combien de temps tu te sens mal comme ça ?

Briser. Je m'effondre ne pouvant retenir ni larmes, ni tremblements. Tsunade se jette sur moi, pour me réconforter ? Rien n'y fait. J'aimerai que ça s'arrête, se mal de vivre, j'aimerai sourire de nouveau, rire de nouveau. Mais non. Je suis entièrement vider.

\- Kakashi, avez-vous finir de lire ?

Lire ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient tombés sur mon carnet de notes ? La peur, l'angoisse monte, ma tête se met à tourner, mes yeux se couvrent d'un voile noir, et des flash, comme des étoiles clignotent devant mes yeux. J'entends Tsunade hurler à travers le bureau, je me sens soulever, une fine brise d'air caresse mon visage mouillé de larmes. Ça y'est ? Je suis libérée ?

De nouveau je sens le vent virevolter sur mon visage. J'essaye d'ouvrir mes yeux, tout est trouble, abstrait. Je sens une odeur de thé, mon ventre gargouille, j'entends un petit rire s'échapper.

La peur me regagne, ou suis-je et avec qui ?

Une main vient se poser sur mon bras, je secoue ma tête pour essayer de retrouver une vue, mais rien.

\- Calme toi, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, Sakura, calme toi.

Je reconnais cette voix, Kakashi sensei, le contact de sa main m'apaise de suite. Je stoppe tout mouvement et tourne ma tête vers lui.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Avant de répondre à t'es centaines de questions, tu vas me laisser faire et je vais te nourrir.

Me nourrir ? Pourquoi mon sensei est devenu ma nourrice ? Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage, le premier depuis déjà des mois !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire ? Te moquerais-tu de ton sensei ?

Il est fort, il est très fort. N'ayant pas le choix, j'exécute, et comme une enfant j'ouvre la bouche. C'est très inconfortable de se faire nourrir, à chaque fois que j'entrevois son bras arriver à ma bouche, je suis obligée de lui prendre le poignet, car étant un novice en matière de baby-sitting, il n'est pas très doux.

Seulement à chaque contact avec sa peau, mon pouls s'accélère, pourquoi je suis stressée ? Une chaleur vient bercer mon être. Je suis contente que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de moi, même si c'est assez perturbant de revenir à l'état d'enfant devant son sensei.

\- Là, voilà. Ça va mieux maintenant ?

\- Où suis-je ? Pourquoi vous me donnez à manger et pas une infirmière ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'hôpital ? Où est Maître Tsunade ?

\- Doucement, doucement.

\- Vous aviez dit que je pouvais vous posez des centaines de questions. J'en suis à 4.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, on gagne 1 point.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ?

\- Tu nous as fait un malaise dans le bureau de Maître Tsunade. Il t'a fallu quelques jours pour reprendre des couleurs, donc tu es restée avec elle, dans son bureau, inerte. Pendant ce temps nous avons discutés. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire, mais c'est ainsi. Nous avons lu ton journal, ou carnet, où tu décrivais t'es journées, t'es états émotionnelles etc.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit.

Le choc, ils savent absolument tous. Le feu me monte aux joues, savoir que mon sensei connait absolument tout de ma vie, me gêne, me frustre. La honte me gagne.

\- On pouvait aussi très bien te laisser là, attendre que tu périsses, et puis faire une jolie cérémonie en ton honneur.

\- Très drôle.

\- Sakura, ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que d'une part tu es importante pour notre village, mais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui tiennent à toi. Et te voir dépérir comme cela, seule dans ton coin... C'est inacceptable.

\- Désolé.

\- Donc, c'est pour cela que Tsunade a mis en place un planning pour toi. Et c'est moi qui vais me charger de toi jusqu'à ton bon rétablissement. Si tu veux aller quelques part, tu dois me demander, Tsunade nous a prêter une maison avec une seule pièce, et la salle de bain. Nous allons dormir chacun de notre côté, tu as un paravent pour ton intimité, j'ai également le mien, devant la porte il y a deux gardes, et quand tu devras aller dans la salle de bain, tu auras un chien qui t'accompagnera. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je rentre.

\- Je peux dire quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Intéressant, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer quelque chose dans ce style-là. Déjà, je ne tenterai rien dans la salle de bain, si c'est pour me retrouver nu devant mon sensei, ça ira. Déjà qu'il doit me nourrir...

Les questions s'enchaînent dans ma tête, arriveront-ils à me sortir de mes ténèbres ? C'est bien un plan à la Tsunade. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prévus comme activités ? Je crains le pire. Kakashi est très gentil comme ça, mais il peut être très exigent aussi.

\- As-tu retrouvée la vue ?

\- Petit à petit, je distingue plus de formes. Mais honnêtement je suis fatiguée.

\- Alors, rendors-toi, je te réveillerais pour le dîner.

Je me rendors, en rêvant de choses plus étranges les unes que les autres, je suis tourmentée à ce point ? Le stress m'envahis, je me sens mal mais n'arrive pas à me réveiller. Je suis emprisonnée dans mon rêve, je fuis quelque chose que je ne peux voir. C'est un cauchemar.  
Une main vient se poser sur mon front, j'ai l'impression d'être loin, de ne plus être dans mon corps. Mon corps se met à être secouer de part et d'autre, une voix à peine audible m'appelle...

\- Sakura, ça va ? Réveille-toi !

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, ma vue est de nouveau normal. Mais suis-je encore en train de rêver ? Ou est-ce normal que mon sensei soit à califourchon sur moi ?

\- Sakura ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites sur moi ...

Il saute, et se replace sur la chaise posée à côté du futon.

\- Tu étais en plein cauchemar, impossible de te réveiller. J'y ai mis les moyens mais ça a fonctionné !

Je le regarde d'un air septique, il se met à rigoler. Seul. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est micro sourire, à peine visible.

\- Tu souris c'est bon signe ! Quand tu te remettras à rire, c'est que tu seras guérie, et je pourrais partir en vacances.

\- Vous êtes méchant.

Au final ça me rassure que ce soit Kakashi qui prenne soin de moi. Il me connait depuis tellement longtemps. Savoir que c'est lui, me donne du baume au cœur, et me reboost pour l'avenir.

Je me lève et part me débarbouiller dans la salle de bain, sans surprise je retrouve Pakun dans la salle de bain, plutôt gêné.

\- On a tiré à la courte paille, et c'est tombé sur moi... Je ferai gaffe de me retourner au bon moment.

\- Merci Pakun.

Se laver avec un chien qui est relié à son professeur, ne mets pas à l'aise. Mais il est adorable car il reste sagement à regarder la porte jusqu'à ce que j'enfile quelque chose sur mon dos.

Je sors de la salle de bain, le repas est déjà prêt. Ça sent bon, est ce que c'est Kakashi sensei qui a tout préparer ? Une vraie fée du logis. Encore une fois je me remets à sourire. 3 fois en une journée c'est un record. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive, vais-je finalement guérir ? Au fond de moi je l'espère grandement. Mais le chemin va être difficile...

Je me mets à table, Kakashi fait mine de rien, mais je remarque qu'il fait attention à chaque mouvements que je fais. Une vraie nourrice. De nouveau ce sourire qui essaye de transpercer les stigmates des mois de dépressions passés.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

\- Si je vous le dis, vous allez vous vexer.

\- Il m'en faut beaucoup.

\- Je pensais juste que le rôle de nourrice vous allez bien.

\- Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

\- Peut-être.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Je pense que je vais en baver, je devrais arrêter de dire ce que je pense à voix haute. Ça va m'apporter des problèmes pour mon futur proche.

Après le dîner, je m'occupe de la table pour ensuite aller dans l'espace "chambre" de cette maison. Je remarque sur le lit un carnet posé.

\- Kakashi sensei, pourquoi ai-je un carnet sur mon lit ?

\- Tu écrivais bien dans ton bureau à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui ...

\- Et bien tu peux continuer.

\- Si c'est pour que tout Konoha soit au courant de mon état, merci mais non merci.

\- Alors, petit un, tu n'as pas le choix, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Petit deux : Ça reste confidentiel dans le sens où, si ton comportement me paraît normal, je ne lis pas, si ton comportement est plus névrosé dépressif, alors oui, je le lirais.

\- Comportement névrosé dépressif ?

\- Oui madame. Maintenant tu devrais dormir, parce que demain le travail commence.

Effectivement, je vais suivre ce conseil, mais avant, le besoin d'écrire se fait ressentir, donc je prends mon stylo, ferme mon paravent, et commence à écrire mes nouvelles émotions apparues.

Je m'endors aisément, et ma nuit se passe sans cauchemar. Je crois que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de sommeil aussi revitalisant.

Au petit matin, je me réveil en même temps que le soleil se lève. Il doit être 6 heures du matin je pense.

Je m'avance pour sortir, ouvre la porte. Deux gardes bondirent sur moi, et dans une fumée je vois apparaître Kakashi, l'air sévère.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. J'allais simplement sortir regarder le soleil se levé avec mon petit déjeuner...

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Il tient son rôle vraiment à cœur. S'en est presque touchant.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner dehors aussi

\- Vous faites comme vous voulez.

Pourquoi je suis froide avec lui, c'est peut-être parce que j'aimerai être seule mais que je ne peux pas. Je suis agacée...

\- Bon programme de la journée, ré apprendre à utiliser son chakra.

\- ...

\- suis-moi

Je le suis jusque dans une clairière au niveau d'un bois, il y a de l'espace, c'est plutôt confortable comme terrain d'entraînement.

\- Monte dans cet arbre. Tout en haut.

Jeu d'enfant ! Je concentre mon chakra dans mes pieds, et me voilà arriver à la cime de l'arbre.

\- Prochaine étape ?

Je l'imagine sourire derrière son masque. Ce sensei là, m'intrigue.

\- Lancer de kunai, tu en jettes 100, ils doivent tous arriver au milieu.

Les exercices comme ça se sont enchaînés toute l'après-midi, j'ai fait un sans-faute.

\- Bon, on a fini pour aujourd'hui. Rentrons.

\- Très bien, je peux dire une chose ?

\- "hésite" Oui...

\- Première à la douche.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai un sensei galant qui comprends qu'une jeune femme ne peut pas rester puante.

\- D'accord, donc tu m'écris 3 pages minimum sur ton carnet ce soir.

\- ... très bien. "boude"

Les journées défiles, se ressemblent à la perfection, je ne comprends pas leur but. La seule chose qui diffère, c'est notre conversation le soir avec Kakashi sensei. On parle de tous sauf de mon moi intérieur. L'équipe 7, la grande guerre, l'akatsuki...  
C'est agréable de discuter entre adulte, et non d'élève à professeur. Je découvre une nouvelle personne, qui est attachante et mystérieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Derrière votre carapaces, ce cache un autre homme.

\- Je ne suis pas en séance psy, merci docteur, à plus tard.

\- Non, non. Je découvre un nouveau Kakashi, et pas le sensei.

\- Et comment est ce nouveau Kakashi ?

\- Intriguant...

Il s'arrête de parler. C'est justement dans ces moments-là, qu'il faut continuer de parler.

\- Et ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Ça dépend, j'ai le choix ?

\- Non.

\- Allez-y !

\- Chapitre Sasuke ouvert : Où en es-tu avec lui. Maintenant qu'il est de retour au village tu dois être plutôt heureuse, mais c'est tout le contraire, pourquoi ?

Alors celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Que dire ? Comment le formuler correctement... Quels sont mes réels sentiments...

\- Il y a maintenant plus de 6 mois, je dirais même presque 1 an, à force je ne sais plus...

\- Prend ton temps.

\- Oui... il est venu me voir, il me chercher en fait. J'étais assise bêtement sur le banc. Ce même banc qui m'a rendu si triste toute ces années car c'était ici qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre Orochimaru, et que je n'avais rien pu faire. J'étais assise tranquillement, je me reposais. Et il est apparu devant moi. Il s'est assis et il n'a rien dit. Au bout de quelques minutes j'ai tourné la tête vers lui, j'avais pleins de questions. Il s'est tourné vers moi, et ma simplement fait des excuses. Je ne bougeais pas. J'attendais. Et après encore de longues minutes, il m'a dit :" je repars faire un voyage pour expier mes péchés, seras-tu là à mon retour ?", je l'ai regardé et lui ai répondu, que non.

Toute la scène je me la refais parfaitement dans ma tête, chaque détail rien ne s'est perdu. Les émotions sont là, prêtes à flancher encore une fois, ma voix s'accélère, je ne me maîtrise plus...

\- Je ne serai pas là pour son retour, que je serai plus là tout cours. J'avais assez attendu comme une idiote, j'ai assez couru derrière mon rêve jusqu'à me perdre dans les ténèbres. Que J'en avais fini avec l'amour, je ne ressentais plus rien pour personne. Encore aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu tant d'années...

Ces larmes si indisciplinées re jaillissent encore et toujours. Kakashi me regarde mais ne dis rien. Je le vois se lever aller chercher un verre d'eau qu'il pose devant moi.

\- Lâche tout. Demain tu seras toute neuve.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Et vous ne me comprenez pas. Personne de toute façon depuis toujours. Je suis brisée. Il m'a brisée.

Les larmes plus fortes que jamais dégringolent les unes après les autres, c'est un torrent, j'inonde la table. D'où pleurer ça fait du bien, que l'on m'explique.

\- Je te suis, vous suis depuis le début, alors si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre quelque chose je pense que c'est bien moi, d'où le fait que je sois là.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans mon corps, vous ne pouvez pas savoir la douleur.

\- Sakura. On vit tous des épreuves plus douloureuses, seulement chaque personne est différente et réagis différemment. Tu crois que je n'ai pas un lourd passé, tu crois que Naruto n'a pas un lourd passé, et Sasuke ?

\- Peu importe. Je souffre et j'en ai marre. Oui j'ai mes deux parents, oui j'ai une enfance normale, sans démon, sans mission qui tourne au drame. Mais pour ma petite personne, ce chagrin d'amour-là, est pire que tout, car la blessure ne se referme jamais. D'où cette carapace. D'où le fait que je reste seule. D'où le fait que je ne ressente plus rien.

\- je vais nous faire chauffer un thé.

Ma respiration se calme petit à petit. L'odeur du thé est réconfortante.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai envie de partir en courant.

\- Où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, loin d'ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne sais plus qui je suis.

\- Et tu crois que c'est en quittant Konoha que tu te retrouveras ?

\- Je peux devenir une nouvelle Sakura ailleurs...

\- Au nom de quoi ? Tu as une vie ici, Sakura réveille-toi, tu as des ami(e)s ici, si tu prends le temps d'aller de nouveau les voir, ils t'ouvriront leurs bras. Tu n'es pas seule.

\- Je le sais.

\- Bon, je pense que pour ce soir ça ira. Tu dois être exténuée, va te reposer mais n'oublie pas d'écrire sur ton carnet.

\- Bonne nuit sensei, merci de m'avoir écouté.

\- Je suis là pour ça.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

\- Merci Sakura…

Je pars dans ma "chambre", écris sur mon carnet tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai l'impression d'être plus légère. Pourtant un nouveau poids s'installe... Pourquoi ai-je dit à Kakashi que c'était quelqu'un de bien ? C'est quelqu'un de bien ! Mais pourquoi lui dire en face, il doit bien le savoir... Je ferme mes yeux rougis, et par dans un sommeil plus que profond, entre souvenirs et rêve, comment démêler ces étranges flash-back.

Je me fais réveiller par un kakashi, tout en douceur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- On est en quelle année ?

\- Bonne réponse, allez lève-toi, le petit déjeuner est prêt, et une nouvelle activité t'attend.

Encore ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Après manger, je suis Kakashi toujours dans cette même clairière...

\- Le but est de reprendre tout ce que tu as dit hier à voix haute, phrases par phrases, et d'exploser à la force de t'es points les troncs qui sont posés devant-toi.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Non, bien sûr que non...

Et me voilà partie dans un tout nouveau genre d'entraînement à tendance psychologique.

Pendant plus de trois jours je devais extérioriser, exorciser mes démons.

\- Bon maintenant que tu t'es lâcher, que tu as criée à la terre entière que tu haïssais tout et tout le monde...

\- Je ne vous hais pas

\- Je suis touché et rassuré. Tu vas exploser toujours les mêmes troncs en disant ce que tu souhaites pour ta vie.

\- Je peux poser une question ?

\- Après l'exercice, oui. Aller au boulot.

Ce que je veux pour ma vie ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Et puis j'ai d'autres questions là tout de suite. Pourquoi se sent-il rassuré quand je lui ai dit que je ne le détester pas... Et pourquoi suis-je si docile avec lui, pourquoi je réponds toujours oui avec un sourire... Pourquoi je me confis à lui, comme à mon journal intime...

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Pourquoi peut-il lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? ... Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? A quoi je pense ?... A vous, je pense à vous sensei ...

Dans mon corps tout ce bouscule, je ne comprends pas cet état. Je n'arrive même plus à m'auto diagnostiquer, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne pense plus en noir, je ne veux plus être seule, mais rester là dans cette maison, à discuter et refaire le monde avec lui... Kakashi.

\- Sakura, tu vas bien ?

\- "rouge" Oui, je, hrm... Je suis un peu fatiguée voilà tout.

\- Tu es surtout étrange. Bon arrêtons-nous là pour aujourd'hui. Je te laisse aux mains des deux gardes, ça va faire trois semaines que nous sommes là, je dois rendre un rapport à Maître Tsunade.

\- Très bien, je vais me reposer.

Je m'installe sur mon lit, et écris, je ne m'arrête pas, toutes ces nouvelles sensations, je m'interroge sans cesse. C'est comme si une petite étincelle était à l'intérieure de moi. J'ai envie de crier, de sauter, mais pourquoi ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Et en même temps un sentiment de solitude, parce que je le vois s'en aller mais qui est bercé par une douce chaleur dans mon ventre. Je vais fermer les yeux, et quand je me réveillerai ça ira mieux.

J'entends Kakashi parler aux gardes. Je continue de fermer les yeux. Ça en deviendrait presque un jeu pour moi. Va-t-il venir me réveiller ? J'en ai des palpitations. Je le sens s'approcher, mes sens, mon chakra sont revenus à eux. Je l'entends m'appeler, d'une voix douce et chaude. Je fais mine de me réveiller, la tête dans les nuages, ébouriffée.

\- J'ai à te parler

Son visage est sérieux, que va-t-il m'annoncer ? Qu'est-ce que Tsunade à comploter ? Je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Je reviens du bureau de l'Hokage, après mon rapport, elle en a conclu que tu étais sur la bonne voie. La voie de la guérison, c'est encore un peu tôt pour te lâcher dans la nature, surtout après ce que tu m'as avouée, mais à côté de ça, le village a des missions qui n'attendent pas et Tsunade à besoin de ninja sur le terrain.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Demain matin nous partirons pour une mission de reconnaissance, c'est une mission de classe C, les autorités pensent qu'il y a un trafic qui est en train de se monter, nous devons aller chercher des informations, juste ça.

\- Qui part avec nous ?

\- Nous sommes nous deux pour cette missions, les autres sont déjà partis en mission.

Je continue mon petit bout de chemin avec Kakashi à mes côtés, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qu'est-ce que la vie veut me prouver...

\- Manger un morceau et préparons nos affaires, la mission n'est pas difficile mais elle est loin, prend des forces.

\- Très bien.

Je ne dis rien, car rien d'autre de ma satanée bouche ne peut sortir. Nous allons continuer de dormir l'un près de l'autre encore un petit moment, partager des repas en tête à tête... J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il pense de moi, mais comment aborder le sujet...

Nous mangeons notre repas, et chacun de notre côté, allons préparer nos affaires pour le lendemain avant de nous endormir et essayer de récupérer des forces pour la longue route à faire...

Nous nous réveillons à l'aube, grignotons un peu et partons, silencieux. C'est la première fois que je quitte cet endroit depuis 3 semaines. Je me sens bizarre, pas à l'aise. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité. Une angoisse est en train de naître en moi. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une phobie qui apparaît, je pense avoir assez de choses à gérer déjà.

Mes jambes sont lourdes, à chaque sauts d'arbres je me concentre un peu plus pour ne pas manquer la prochaine branche. Je suis moite, des gouttes de sueur perles sur mon front, Sakura calme-toi il ne peut rien t'arriver, ici. Kakashi ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de mon état, il est concentré lui aussi, à quoi peut-il bien réfléchir.

Les heures défilent, mon état empire. Je suis dégoulinante de sueur. Mes yeux sont à moitiés clos. Je ne sais pas si je peux tenir comme ça encore bien longtemps.

\- "Voix essoufflée" Sensei... Je... Peut-on faire une pause, sensei ?

\- Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis exténuée...

\- Arrêtons-nous là, je vais préparer le campement. Pakun, surveille là.

\- très bien.

\- Merci sensei, je vais fermer les yeux un peu.

\- Il faut que tu boives, tu es déshydratée. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Et puis j'étais concentré, je n'ai pas fait attention non plus. Excuse-moi Sakura.

\- Vous pensiez à quoi sensei ?

Ma question le surprit.

\- Rien d'important, boit un coup et repose toi, Pakun veille sur toi. Je vais préparer de quoi faire un feu et manger

Je ferme les yeux dans le but de dormir. Mais mon cerveau de l'entends pas ainsi car les questions s'enchaînent, a quoi peut-il penser, pourquoi s'excuser de ne pas avoir fait attention à mon état, et comment je peux me sortir de cet état d'angoisse permanente ? Il faut que je me calme, que je me repose et ça ira mieux après.

Quelques heures après je me réveille avec une odeur de poissons grillés, il est au petit soin pour moi, je trouve cela vraiment touchant.

\- Bien dormi ? Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, mon corps s'est détendu, je ne suis plus en déshydratation.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je meurs de faim !

\- Parfait, c'est la preuve que tu t'es rétablie.

Nous mangeons notre poisson, discutons de quelques détails pour la mission et nous rentrons dans nos sacs de couchage respectif. Il a fait appel à ses chiens pour surveiller le camp.

Un espace de 1 mètre nous sépare l'un de l'autre. On est si proche... Mon cœur s'accélère, une douce chaleur envahie mon ventre, mes mains sont moites... Je sais ce qui se passe dans mon corps. Je suis médecin. Sauf que le temps que je m'en rende compte, ce temps-là, est plus incertain. Mais maintenant, là, tout de suite je viens de m'en rendre compte. Ce n'est pas de l'angoisse, ni une phobie. Ma carapace n'est pas si épaisse que ça finalement... Tous les signes y sont.

Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de mon sensei.

A chaque fois que je le vois ou pense à lui, je souris. Quand il n'est pas là, il y a un manque à l'intérieur de mon corps, dès qu'il s'approche de moi, mon pouls s'accélère j'en tremblerais presque. Et là, il dort à côté de moi, exactement à 1 mètre de distance. Et je suis comme la petite fille d'il y a plus de 10 ans, quand j'ai su que dans mon équipe se trouverai Sasuke Uchiha.

Comment trouver le sommeil avec une telle nouvelle ? Je ne voulais pas aimer. Le résultat final n'est que souffrance. S'il venait à me rejeter, je n'y survivrai pas. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'en rende compte, je préfère garder la relation que nous avons là, plutôt que de le perdre. J'en mourrai, et je le ferai par moi-même. Sans hésitation.

Au petit matin, après m'être tournée peut-être 100 fois avant de m'endormir, j'ouvre les yeux. Devant moi, Kakashi, il est si tranquille, j'ai envie de m'enfiler dans son sac de couchage et ne plus en sortir. Jamais.

Mon cerveau n'est fixé que sur un seul point maintenant, lui. Quand je le regarde mon sourire s'inscrit naturellement sur mon visage. Il a réussi à me guérir mais de cette guérison, ma perte n'est plus très loin non plus.

Est-ce que je dois le réveiller ? ... Je m'approche tout doucement vers lui, genou au sol, instinctivement ma main encore jeune, vient caresser sa joue délicatement. D'un coup il m'agrippe mon poignet et me tire vers lui, en une seconde je me retrouve étaler sur lui, nos tête en plein face à face et deux yeux qui me regarde...

Je ne bouge pas. En vérité je suis effrayée. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? A-t '-il cru que c'était un danger ? Je ne crois pas qu'un criminel caresse les joues de ses victimes avant de les tuer...

\- Sakura ?

Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore réalisé que c'est bien moi, le poids qui l'étouffe de bon matin...

\- Sensei, je... Je suis très embarrassée..."rouge"

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je, je, je... Je voulais vous réveillez, je, vous, croire que c'était un danger ? Alors moi, voilà, ici, sur vous...

\- Je n'ai pas tout saisi mais je pense avoir compris le principal...

Il me prend les mains et ensemble nous nous levons. Le contact de ses mains est si agréable, doux. Sensei ne lâcher pas mes mains, je vous en conjure.

\- Mangeons un bout et repartons, je pense qu'il nous faut encore la journée pour atteindre notre but, et établir un plan.

\- Très bien, allons-y.

L'angoisse d'hier est partie. Maintenant que l'incident de ce matin est passé et que mon corps s'en ai remis, je veux tout faire pour lui prouver que je deviens une Sakura forte et puissante. Je veux qu'il partage mes sentiments. Je suis sur maintenant de mes sentiments. Je n'ai plus peur de l'avouer, ma dépression est en train de disparaître, je recommence à vivre, à ouvrir des nouveaux les yeux sur le monde, à m'éblouir de chaque moment, qu'est-ce que j'ai étais stupide, quel temps j'ai perdu ! Maintenant je m'en rends compte, j'ai envie de rire aux éclats, à ne plus m'arrêter, j'ai envie de jouer, de m'entraîner, de montrer à tous qui je suis vraiment. L'entraînement de Maître Tsunade et de Kakashi sensei à réellement porté ses fruits, je suis comme libérée. Je respire enfin l'air pur de cette vie si merveilleuse. Comment d'un état dépressif peut-on en un simple déclic renaître de ses cendres ainsi ?

La nuit commence à tomber, tout le trajet s'est passé silencieusement, à certains moment, Kakashi me regarder, sûrement pour vérifier mon état... Nous arrivons en haut d'une colline ou nous avons vu sur un gros bateau. C'est ici que le trafic de ninja à lieu... Depuis la grande guerre, la paix n'est pas revenue partout. Dans certaines contrés restent des bandits assoiffés d'argent et de pouvoir. Ils achètent des ninjas qui se trouvent dans des villages très pauvres et les font combattre. Ceux qui gagnent, ils ont 10% de la somme obtenu grâce aux paris des riches personnes qui regardent ce spectacle de sang... Les autres meurent et sont ensuite jetés dans l'océan.

Notre mission est de récolter des informations sur les bandits qui achètent ces ninjas. Il faut infiltrer le bateau et trouver des indices.

Nous rangeons nos bandeaux de konoha dans nos sacs et préparons discrètement notre campement. Pour rester le plus invisible possible nous ne pouvons pas faire de feu. Nous sortons des boites de conserves qui feront offices de repas pour ce soir.

Nous installons nos sacs de couchage sur le sol. L'océan est tout proche et le vent commence à devenir froid. Sans feu, je crains que la nuit ne soit difficile et longue...

\- Tu as compris pour demain ?

\- Oui sensei. S'il nous demande quoi que ce soit, nous sommes des ninjas déserteurs et nous travaillons en binômes.

Ce n'est pas si facile que ça au final. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus routinier.

Je vois Kakashi rentrer dans son sac de couchage, moi j'y suis déjà, à essayer de me réchauffer comme je peux. La nuit va être très très longue.

...

Je suis complètement frigorifiée. Si je ne me contrôle pas, ma respiration et mes tremblements nous fera repérer illico. J'entends Kakashi se tourner et ouvrir ses yeux, la distance de nos deux matelas s'est rapproché, assez pour qu'il puisse poser une main sur épaule ...

\- Sakura, ça va ? Tu es congelée !

J'acquiesce d'un oui, difficilement prononçable. Je le vois qui se lève rapproche son matelas du mien.

\- Lève-toi ! Tu as besoin de dormir et moi aussi, demain se sera surement difficile.

J'exécute je me lève et le laisse faire. Il finit par coller nos deux matelas et n'en faire qu'un. Cela signifierait-il que l'on va dormir ensemble ? Dans le sac ? Et il veut que je dorme... Je crois qu'il ne saisit pas l'effet que ça provoque à l'intérieur de mon corps.

\- Allez ! Enfile-toi là-dedans !

Je ne dis rien et m'insère dans ce lit double. Ça sent lui. Je le sens rentrer dans le sac de couchage. Nos corps se touchent. Nous ne bougeons pas. Je crois qu'on ne réalise pas très bien ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait faire si froid ici. Vous arrivez à dormir ?

\- Maintenant ça ira mieux.

... "Maintenant ça ira mieux" ? J'aimerai qu'il développe plus sur cette phrase qui me laisse totalement sur ma fin.

\- Vous n'avez pas froid ?

\- La chaleur de nos deux corps va réchauffer l'espace, tu ne ressens pas déjà qu'il fait meilleur ?

\- Honnêtement, je pense que la couleur de ma peau est bleue...

\- Soulève ta tête un instant

Sans comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive je me sens enlacer fortement par deux bras musclés, il approche son corps pour le coller au mien, ses jambes s'emboîtent dans les miennes. Et pour clôturer le tout, pose sa tête au creux de mon épaule...

Je n'ose plus bouger.

\- Sakura, détend toi c'est de la survie.

Facile à dire. Je n'ai plus 15 ans. Je suis une femme avec des envies. Je peux sentir toute son anatomie, satanées études de médecine...

Je ne peux pas être détendue, et je ne veux pas dormir non plus, je veux faire pause sur le temps. J'aimerai lui dire ce que je ressens, mais la peur de briser cette relation est trop forte pour que je tente quelque chose, nos visages sont si proches... Mes pensées se perdent et se bousculent. Virevoltent dans un imaginaire fantastique.

\- Oui je commence à me réchauffer petit à petit...

Et voilà qu'il resserre son étreinte. Oui effectivement la nuit va être longue, mais plus douce que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Kakashi, resté comme ça pour l'éternité, je vous en supplie... Je me sens tellement bien auprès de vous, votre corps, voix, tout m'apaise et me rassure...

J'essaye de me tourner, je me retrouve face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Rapidement je colle ma tête contre son torse, me blottis contre lui, enroule mes bras autour de son corps et ne bouge plus. L'amour ce sentiment tellement puissant mais dévastateur à la fois.

Il me caresse les cheveux avec sa main timidement... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, c'est une tentative pour me réchauffer ou me faire fondre encore plus ? Non parce que l'atmosphère vient de grimper en flèche à plus de 50 degrés Celsius.

Je ne bouge pas et le laisse faire. C'est tellement agréable. Il paraît gêner, j'ai envie de plonger mon regard de nouveau dans le sien, mais ça prouverait beaucoup de choses que je ressens... Enfin je pense qu'il doit tenir un minimum à moi, pour adopter un comporter comme celui-là.

Ma pauvre Sakura, tu es retombée dans le panneau de l'amour une seconde fois, mais cette fois beaucoup plus intensément, car l'âge n'est définitivement pas le même qu'à l'époque.

Le soleil perçant, me réveil. Était-ce un rêve ? La réalité ? J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. C'est la réalité. Mon corps est collé à celui de Kakashi, mes vêtements tiraillés laisse apparaître des morceaux de ma peau, nos fronts se touchent, et la dernière chose la plus agréable, c'est que je suis enlacée, comme prise dans un magnifique piège dans ses bras. Je vais refermer les yeux et profiter de cet instant incroyable. Je niche ma tête à l'intérieur de son cou. Il sent si bon, c'est enivrant. J'en aurais la tête qui tourne tellement j'ai de désir à son égard. Le contact de sa main sur mon épaule me laisse entrevoir un message comme :" reste là Sakura". Mon imaginaire s'emballe, j'ai tellement envie de goûter son cou, ses lèvres, l'embrasser jusqu'à étouffement...

Je sens qu'il commence à bouger, non c'est trop tôt sensei ne vous réveillez pas. Mais la curiosité naissante en moi, se demande comment fera-t-il, comment essayera-t-il de me réveiller, s'il ose ?

J'entends sa respiration, elle a changée de rythme, ce qui signifie qu'il est réveillé et qu'à cet instant ses yeux doivent être ouverts, pleins de questions. Je le sens pivoter, retenir ma tête glissante de son épaule par sa main, me reposer délicatement contre lui, et sentir son bras enlacer ma taille. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mon cœur est au summum de la palpitation. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, il va se rendre compte de mon état de stress, il faut que je fasse mine de me réveiller mais jouer des rôles comme cela, ça n'a jamais étais mon fort. Je commence tranquillement à m'étirer. Son corps bouge en même que le mien, mais il ne relâche pas sa position pour autant.

Je me décide d'ouvrir les yeux, je tombe face à lui, nos regards se croisent, mon cœur s'emballe, c'est la panique à bord, commandant.

Je continue mon rôle en faisant croire que j'ai la tête dans "le sac", encore très endormie, je ne veux pas que cet instant s'arrête je veux continuer, petit à petit à me rapprocher de lui. Je recolle ma tête contre son torse, et pose ma main également sur sa taille. Son tee-shirt froissé par la nuit, me fait sentir le contact de sa peau avec ma main. Son corps et chaud et si doux. J'aimerai l'embrasser partout.

De ses doigts, il fait des mouvements de caresses, mon corps réagi aussitôt par l'apparition de frissons. Si ça ce n'est pas un signe de désir évident... Le rouge me monte aux joues. Je n'ose même plus respirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi... Je le sens bouger à nouveau, sa tête vient se coller à la mienne, et dans un murmure j'entends sa voix, calme et mélodieuse.

\- Sakura, tu es réveillé ?

Ai-je le droit de ne rien répondre ?

Un simple "Hm" sort discrètement de mes cordes vocales. Je sens son abdomen se contracter, il rigole.

\- Il faut se lever nous avons une mission à effectuer.

Et après ? Et après cette mission que va-t-il se passer ? Nous allons reprendre notre petite vie chacun de notre côté ? Impensable.

\- "Petite voix" sensei ...

\- Oui, Sakura

\- Après cette mission, il se passera quoi ?

Ça y'est, le nœud est sorti.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien ta question, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Je relève ma tête et tombe face à son visage. Nous sommes s'y proche. Je le regarde dans les yeux, je sens sa main sur ma taille se resserrer légèrement.

\- Sakura...

\- Sensei ...

Il est gêné, il détourne le regard.

\- "Se racle la gorge" Il faut qu'on se lève, nous avons une mission importante et un rapport à envoyer à Tsunade.

Il a esquivé ma question... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Il enlève ses bras de mon corps, j'en fais autant, puis nous nous levons et défaisons le camp.

Sur le chemin pour atteindre le bateau, nous restons silencieux. Perdus dans nos pensées.

Pour la mission, nos tenues ont changées. Nous ressemblons vraiment à des déserteurs.

\- Il faut essayer de s'infiltrer là où se trouve les ninjas achetés.

\- Très bien, je vous suis.

Nous arrivons devant le bateau, une file de ninja attend, prêt à monter à bord. Nous nous insérons dans cette file, incognito. Certaines personnes nous regardent, mais ne disent rien. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas le droit de parler. Kakashi me fait signe de le suivre, nous sortons de la file de ninja, et contournons le bateau.

\- Le mieux est de s'infiltrer directement à l'intérieur est de récolter le maximum d'informations, ensuite nous repartons et nous faisons notre rapport à Tsunade, sur la même colline que ce matin compris ?

\- Oui sensei.

Nous entrons dans le bâteau, personne à l'horizon. Nous parcourrons les couloirs de cet immense navire. Nous écoutons derrière chaque porte, en prenant soin de camoufler notre chakra.

Nous continuons nos investigations, quand des paroles d'hommes se font entendre. Nous nous faufilons dans un recoin du bateau. Nos corps se touchent de nouveau, les palpitations reviennent. Je ne suis pas du tout concentrée pour cette mission, qui est quand même dangereuse. Sakura, reprends t'es esprits ! Kakashi m'attrape le bras. Et me fait signe d'écouter.

Je tends l'oreille. Mais mon cerveau lui est concentré sur un autre point tout aussi stratégique.

\- "Murmure" S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu exploses le sol avec ton chakra et on file. Au moins leurs tournois s'arrêteront un moment.

\- Compris

Nous arrivons à prendre des informations, un des hommes qui achète les ninjas se nomme Motoaki et un autre Tatsuo. Le prochain tournoi est dans 3 jours, sur le toit du bateau. Ils attendent plus de 2000 personnes.

\- Rentrons !

Discrètement nous ressortons du bateau, et nous nous faufilons à travers les passants, quand un homme m'agrippe le bras.

\- Et vous mademoiselle, que faites-vous près de ce bateau ?

\- Je suis un ninja.

\- Et à qui appartiens-tu ?

\- Personne.

\- Ah oui ?! D'où tu viens ?

\- Partout.

\- "S'agace" quand je te pose une question tu me réponds saleté de merde de ninja !

Je regarde Kakashi qui reste droit, pas très loin de moi au cas où ça tournerai mal.

\- Vous voulez m'acheter ?

\- Une femme ?! "Rigole"

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Je lui tourne le dos et repars, je sais pertinemment qu'il va tenter quelque chose, mon chakra est prêt.

Il m'agrippe le bras sèchement et me fais tourner pour de nouveau me retrouver face à lui, répugnant. Un homme puant l'alcool et la transpiration.

\- Dit donc, ma jolie, on est une tête de mule à ce que je vois.

\- Ne me manquer pas de respect ou ça va mal finir.

\- "S'énerve" Ce sont des menaces ?! Tu vas v...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa pauvre phrase que je l'envoi dans les airs, saluer les nuages. Il retombe devant, se tenant voûter.

\- Ton boss veut m'acheter maintenant ? Qui je dois aller voir ? Réponds ou tu retournes faire un coucou aux oiseaux...

\- Motoaki, vous le trouverez au bureau numéros 6 dans le bateau !

Il se lève et cours en direction du bateau. Le problème c'est que maintenant je suis repérée. Je rejoins Kakashi et lui transmet ce que je viens d'apprendre au sujet d'un des acheteurs de ninjas.

\- Tu vas bien sinon ?

\- Parfaitement bien. C'était même trop court.

\- "Rigole", rentrons.

Arrivé sur place, Kakashi envoi un rapport à Tsunade, pour connaître la suite des événements.

.

En attendant l'oiseau de Tsunade nous sommes chacun de notre côté, Kakashi lit son livre, et moi je regarde le ciel. Je médite sur ma vie. Dans quelle direction je vais ? Est-ce que c'est la bonne au moins. J'ouvre enfin les yeux sur la vie que déjà je replonge dans l'inconnue. Sakura, as-tu vraiment besoin d'amour dans ta vie ? As-tu vraiment besoin d'amour pour construire ta propre vie ?

Pour répondre à cette question, j'ai juste besoin de tourner la tête, de le regarder, et de sentir mon cœur s'enflammer. La réponse est oui. J'ai besoin d'amour, mais plus précisément de son amour pour avancer. Comment peut-on dépendre autant d'une personne alors que cette même personne ne partage peut-être pas ce même sentiment ? La liberté je me l'enlève seule et Il n'y a qu'une responsable.

\- Oui ?

A trop penser je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je fixais Kakashi, mes joues montent aux rouges rapidement. Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur... Sensei j'aimerai rentrer dans votre tête. Si seulement...

\- Tout va bien ?

\- "Gênée" Oui, oui, pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Et à quoi peux-tu penser ? J'ai peur maintenant

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu étais perdue dans t'es pensées alors que tu me regardais... Je me pose des questions

\- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! RAS

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu vois toujours la vie en noire ?

\- Non, ma vision est en train de changer ...

\- Oh vraiment ? Bonne nouvelle, quelle vision as-tu maintenant ?

... Ma vie auprès de vous est une réponse suffisante à faire fermer l'enquête ?

\- C'est personnel.

\- Ah oui ... Est-ce que je peux essayer de deviner ?

J'ai envie de partir en courant et me noyer dans l'océan ... Mais quel concierge celui-là !

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour savoir si tu pars dans le bon sens de ta vie ...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça

\- Je pense que si je devrais m'inquiéter, après ce que tu nous as fait !

Par chance l'oiseau de Tsunade arrive, Kakashi attrape la lettre.

\- Une équipe de konoha arrivera dans quelques jours, et à nous tous nous détruirons le bateau et les deux malfaiteurs avec.

\- On sait qui ils sont ?

\- apparemment oui, nous ne sommes pas les seuls sur ce coup, il y a déjà des ninjas d'autres pays infiltrés à l'intérieure.

\- Donc nous attendons.

\- Il est déjà tard, nous pourrons demain, si tu le souhaites, se balader dans la ville.

\- Très bonne idée.

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui demander si on change de campement ou pas, d'un côté ce serait plus logique vu les conditions climatiques, mais de l'autre, j'ai vraiment envie de repasser des nuits auprès de Kakashi, comme la nuit dernière...

Nous prenons notre repas, discutons de diverses stratégies pour la mission, et je le vois qui se lève et se gratte la tête en évitant de me regarder, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

\- Le vent se lève, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Je ne comprends pas le sens de la question

Bien sûr que si je comprends le sens de la question, rien que par son comportement, je comprends que ça devient ambigu...

\- Tu veux que l'on colle les matelas de suite comme hier ? Ou tu veux continuer de faire des analyses sur la couleur de ta peau en hypothermie ?

\- ha, ha, très drôle.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous embêtez sensei, c'est délicat ...

Il me regarde, pourquoi faut-il qu'il me regarde à un moment précis, je suis sûr qu'il se refait toute la scène dans sa tête.

Il ne me répond pas, et recréer un matelas deux places comme hier soir... Au moins, c'est clair.

Mon cœur palpite, je vais de nouveau dormir collée contre Kakashi, je suis en plein rêve, et surtout ne me réveillée pas.

Sans un mot, on se glisse tous les deux dans le lit. C'est vrai que le vent est particulièrement froid ce soir, et il ne s'arrête pas de souffler... Comme il a dit, j'aurais pu continuer mes recherches de couleurs de peau... à repenser à cela, je me mets à sourire bêtement, pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte, je me glisse un peu plus et me cache le bas du visage avec la couverture.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Ça va merci

Je me moque juste de vous mais tout va bien...

\- Sensei, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux

Ce n'est pas très prudent tous ce que je veux ...

\- Vous pouvez me prêter votre livre ?

D'un coup il tourne sa tête vers moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le livre qu'écrit Jiraya sensei

\- Pourquoi veux-tu lire quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas un livre pour les jeunes filles...

\- Oui je suis d'accord, mais là vous vous adressez à une jeune femme ...

\- ... ... ... Tu as réponse à tout !

C'est mignon, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, du coup il change de sujet. Il est gêné. Mais c'est vrai, j'aimerai bien lire ce livre, je pourrai apprendre des choses j'imagine...

\- De toute façon si vous ne me le prêtez pas maintenant, j'en demanderai un à Jiraya sensei directement !

\- Je préfère ça. Au moins j'aurai su garder ton innocence. Non mais enfin, pourquoi veux-tu lire un livre dans ce registre ?

\- Pour étudier.

\- Ce sont des choses qui viennent naturellement.

\- Oui, pour vous peut-être. J'ai 25 ans, ma vie sentimentale est un chaos alors qu'elle n'a même pas démarrée !

\- Comment elle peut être un chaos si elle n'a pas commencé ? Sois logique, tu t'es juste enfermé l'esprit pour une seule et même personne et tu as oublié de voir les autres qui t'entourent

\- Comme qui ?

De nouveau un blanc... Ce genre de conversation, quand on est dans le même lit ne met pas tellement à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi vous ne parlez plus ? Vous voulez parler de Lee ? Naruto ? Bien sûr que si je m'en rendais compte, je ne partage simplement pas les mêmes sentiments. Je ne vais pas m'obliger !

\- Calme-toi, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais ne fais pas d'erreur, sous prétexte que tu as perdu du temps ou autres excuses stupides dans ce genre.

\- Ça s'est dit.

\- C'est pour toi que je dis ça, Sakura. Je ne suis pas là pour te blesser.

\- Je sais bien, sinon j'imagine que je serai en train de devenir violette à l'heure qu'il est...

Il se met à rire. Ce rire qui me fait fondre d'avantage pour lui. Sensei, serrez-moi dans vos bras encore cette nuit, et toutes les autres à suivre...

\- Bon assez bavarder, il fait déjà nuit noire, il est temps de fermer les yeux jeune fille ...

\- Je ne suis plus une gamine

\- La petite Sakura si docile, polie et respectueuse envers ses supérieurs... Elle est partie bien loin

\- Vous avez mangé quelque chose d'euphorisant ou je n'ai jamais remarqué que vous aviez de l'humour en fait ?

\- Ha ha ha ...

Il se stoppe de rire bêtement, se tourne de mon côté, et de ses mains, me chatouille au niveau des côtes ... WTF ? Je remue d'un côté à un autre, je dois lui faire une prise pour l'immobiliser sinon je suis foutue. Je concentre mon chakra dans mes points, lui attrape les poignets. Je le regard d'un air victorieux...

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Kakashi sensei ?

Il se tourne si rapidement, que je me retrouve à califourchon une seconde fois sur lui ... Là c'est embarrassant...

\- Je ne sais pas dit moi ?

\- ... ... ...

A la guerre comme à la guerre, je lui lâche les poignets, soulève son tee-shirt et à mon tour de jouer.

Il rigole, n'arrive à rien faire, à part à gesticuler dans tous les sens...

\- Stop, stop ...

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

\- Stop ! C'est bon tu as gagné !

\- Articulez ! C'est fou je ne vous comprends vraiment pas !

A son tour de m'attraper les poignets, et de par sa force, il réussit à m'allonger et à son tour Kakashi s'assoit sur moi ... Sauf que là il n'a pas l'air de rigoler...

\- J'ai dis

Il se baisse jusqu'à mon oreille, ma poitrine le toucherai presque, heureusement qu'il fait noir car mes joues sont en feu, et dans un murmure délicat me dit :

\- Stop, c'est bon tu as gagné ... Contente ?

Contente ? Oh, plus ou moins, ça se négocie dans une position pareille ! J'aurais plutôt tendance à dire embarrassé à ce stade ...

\- Vous écrasez ma poitrine de gamine ...

\- "Rire embarrassé" Excuse-moi

Effectivement oui, je gagne toujours... Il se rallonge à côté de moi, et tout en regardant le ciel, je l'entends chuchoter

\- Tu n'as pas une poitrine de gamine ...

\- Pardon ? "Gênée"

\- Je te taquine quand je te dis que tu es une gamine, ou jeune fille. Je vois bien que tu es une femme maintenant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend maintenant ...

\- Je me moque de vous de temps en temps, alors vous avez le droit de faire pareil.

\- Exactement, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter !

\- Ça va vous coûter cher !

\- J'attends de voir ça.

Nous rigolons encore, jusqu'à ce que nos yeux commencent à se fermer. La nuit est déjà bien présente, il doit être 1 heure du matin maintenant, je n'arrive pas à me repérer dans le temps. Le vent est toujours là, il ne s'arrête pas. Quand on jouait à la bagarre, ça allait. Il faisait bon, mais maintenant que le corps est revenu au repos, ajouter à cela la fatigue, le frais se fait ressentir. J'ai envie qu'il m'enlace, et nicher ma tête dans son cou...

\- "murmure" sensei...

\- Oui

\- Je peux me rapprocher de vous ? ...

Mon cœur s'emballe, petit à petit je prends confiance en moi. Que va-t-il répondre ?

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Je... Pas tant que ça, c'est avant d'avoir froid, et c'est parce que c'est ... "hésite" agréable...

Je peux sentir mon pouls, tellement je suis stressée et excitée à la fois. Sans répondre, je l'entends bouger, s'avancer, et me prendre dans ses bras. A mon tour j'enroule mes bras autour de lui, et me permets de nicher ma tête au creux de son cou, c'est peut-être un peu poussé, mais je m'en fiche. S'il ne veut pas de ça, il n'a qu'à me rejeter, au moins je saurai à quoi m'en tenir.

Son étreinte se resserre petit à petit. Si des gens devaient nous découvrir comme ça, il penserait que nous sommes un couple qui fait du camping.  
Son odeur m'enivre, ma bouche est à quelques centimètres de sa peau, j'ai envie de lui dévorer le cou de baiser. Mais comme une véritable princesse, j'aimerai que ce soit lui, qui fasse le premier pas.

\- Ça va tu n'as pas froid ?

\- "murmure" C'est parfait sensei...

Je m'endors ainsi, jusqu'au petit matin, ou un rayon de soleil vient m'éblouir, j'ouvre tranquillement les yeux, et je vois Kakashi qui me regarde. Je le fixe, il comprend que je me pose des questions

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller

\- Donc vous attendez jusqu'à temps que je me réveille ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes galant, donc vous allez pouvoir attendre 5 minutes de plus que j'émerge.

Je me remets en boule contre lui, ferme les yeux, et attends sa réaction... Je l'entends pouffer de rire et de nouveau vient m'enlacer... Ce n'est plus tellement une relation d'élève à professeur qui est en train de se passer ...

J'aimerai tellement en savoir plus sur ses sentiments !

\- Pourquoi vous m'enlacez sensei ?

\- Comme tu l'as dit hier, c'est agréable...

Je relève ma tête, le regarde dans les yeux ... La tension est plus que palpable.

\- Arrête de rougir, et levons-nous ! On a une ville à visiter !

Il est très fort ... aurait-il succombé à la tentation de m'embrasser si on était resté plus longtemps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Peu importe, la question ne se pose plus comme nous sommes tous les deux debout, et que la séance câlin du matin est terminée.

Nous partons dans la matinée, visiter cette fameuse ville qui longe la côte de l'océan. C'est très animé, il y a beaucoup de stands de nourriture, de jeux pour les enfants, de bars avec leurs ivrognes à l'intérieur, des stands de vêtements, bref une jolie ville où il est fait bon de s'y promener en couple ...

Nous flânons de rue en rue, jusqu'à retomber sur l'allée principale de la ville, ou le calme et la bonne humeur avait disparu... Un groupe d'homme marche et en son centre se trouve un homme, je reconnais un des gardes du corps, je m'étais gentiment défoulé sur lui hier en quittant le bateau...

\- "chuchote" Je suis sûr que l'homme au milieu est un des malfaiteurs, car il y a le même types que j'ai défoncé hier sur la plage...

\- Oui, viens suis-moi, il ne faut pas rester, ça pourrait faire foirer la mission...

Je suis Kakashi, sauf qu'une tignasse rose ne passe pas inaperçu, j'entends au loin des cris nous disant de nous arrêter, Kakashi m'attrape le bras, et dans un élan nous nous jetons dans le coin d'une maison dans un buisson. Kakashi regarde discrètement les alentours pendant que j'essaye de trouver une place confortable, car je pense que nous allons devoir rester là, un moment. L'endroit est minuscule, nous allons devoir nous emboîtés pour s'asseoir. Des bruits de gens qui martèlent le sol en courant se rapprochent de nous, rapidement Kakashi se retourne pour se cacher, nos visages se font faces une nouvelle fois, nos nez sont côtes à côtes, nos lèvres malgré le masque, sont à quelques centimètres... Je peux entendre son cœur taper dans sa poitrine, et à l'unisson sentir le mien... Nous ne bougeons pas, nous nous fixons, mais disons rien. Ce moment est tellement magique. Pour pouvoir garder l'équilibre il a une main sur le mur de la maison qui nous cache, je suis encerclée par son corps. Je ne peux rien faire. Mes joues s'immolent, au secours je prends feu.

-"murmure" Pourquoi rougis-tu ?

Je ne peux absolument pas sortir un son de ma bouche. Je pose une main sur sa joue... Est-ce que je retire son masque et l'embrasse fougueusement ? J'avais dit que je voulais que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, mais je ne peux plus attendre.

Le contact de ma main a dû répondre à sa question car en fraction de seconde, il abaisse son masque et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes, est ce que je rêve ?

Je pose ma main sur sa nuque pour lui indiquer de continuer son baiser. Il l'approfondi encore plus intensément. Kakashi ne vous arrêtez pas... Le désir est à son comble, il embrasse comme un dieu, je ne m'en lasserai jamais...

Il met un terme à se baiser, me regarde...

\- Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ... Sakura pardonne-moi, je suis ton sensei, ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça ...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? ...

\- Recommencez. Sensei, je vous en conjure recommencez ...

\- Sakura ce n'est pas si facile ... Les hommes sont partis, vient continuons notre visite.

Et comme si de rien n'était, nous marchons dans la rue, mangeons locale, apprenons l'histoire de ce village de pêcheur... Nous restons à se balader toute la journée, nous ne reparlons pas de cet incident, mais je ne l'oublie pas pour autant, comment pourrais-je oublier mon premier baiser ? Je ne veux pas en rester là. Tout mon être bouillonne de désir à son égard. A quoi peut-il bien penser ? Je suis curieuse. Il me tarde de retourner au campement, car quelque chose me dit que cette journée n'est pas encore terminée.

Nous nous arrêtons pour manger un vrai repas, car les boîtes de conserves au bout d'un moment, ça fait mal à l'estomac, et nous rentrons tranquillement. Tranquillement c'est ce qui paraît ... Je l'observe discrètement, il paraît aussi paisible que moi d'extérieur... Mais quand est-il de l'intérieur ?

Nous arrivons au campement silencieux. La nuit tombe, le vent n'est pas trop fort, mais la fraîcheur commence à apparaître, qu'est-ce que je fais... Je le laisse installer le lit, je le fais ... Non, je vais le laisser faire. Je pars me rafraîchir dans un petit ruisseau, tout proche de notre camp. Je me déshabille, et rentre dans l'eau froide. Après les émotions que j'ai subi cette après-midi, il faut bien ça, pour se renouveler en énergie... Je repense à cette fabuleuse cette scène. Je me la refais en boucle dans ma tête et à chaque fois, le désir n'est que décuplé. Je finie de me rincer, et retourne au camp, Kakashi est déjà dans le lit, qu'il a remis double. Cette soirée va être différente. Il a fait le premier pas, à moi de continuer sur cette même lancée maintenant... Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix...

Je rentre délicatement dans le lit, mais ne me rapproche pas de lui de suite. Je veux qu'il me désire. Mais comment ? Je n'ai aucune expérience dans la matière. Je vais essayer de la jouer fine, je me mets sur le côté en lui tournant le dos.

Très vite je sens une main glisser le long de mes côtes ...

\- Tout va bien ?

Je me retourne, me positionne à plat sur le dos, son corps est à côté de moi mais un peu au-dessus du mien... Nous nous regardons...

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

Je reste silencieuse, ma main vient caresser sa joue...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sakura...

Il se retient ça se voit. Ça se sent. Tous ses muscles sont en arrêt.

\- "murmure" Sensei...

Ma main qui caresse sa joue, se retrouve au niveau de sa nuque et se balade jusque dans ses cheveux... Il ferme les yeux, sa main vient caresser mon bras délicatement... Laissez-vous aller sensei.

\- Sakura ... Je reste un homme, qui est faible, très faible devant une aussi belle femme...

A ses mots mon corps tout entier vient de prendre feu. Le désir est à son maximum... Il me trouve belle, est ce que c'est le désir qui parle, ou le vrai Kakashi ?

\- Vous me trouvez jolie Sensei ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée...

Il prend mon bras qui lui caressait la nuque, le pose à côté de moi, il m'agrippe les deux poignets, je suis à sa merci.

\- De comment tu me rends fou de toi...

\- Kakashi...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?

\- Je me refais la scène de votre baiser, encore et encore

\- Sakura...

\- Je ne pense qu'à ça...

\- Arrête je t'en prie...

\- C'est ce que j'espérais depuis des semaines déjà...

Sans nul autre mot, il me kidnappe de nouveau les lèvres. J'y réponds sans hésiter, il relâche la pression de ses mains sur mes poignets, et viens s'asseoir sur moi, sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas pour me chatouiller, c'est beaucoup plus sérieux et beaucoup plus plaisant.

LEMON !

Il me dévore littéralement. Je suis saoul de ses baisers, de sa douceur. Le contact de ses lèvres sur mon cou m'électrise à chaque fois. C'est ça l'amour ? C'est ça la passion ? Il se trouve faible, mais il ne me connaît pas. Personne ne peut m'arrêter. Je passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt, sa peau frémit au contact de mes doigts, et les baisers s'intensifient encore et encore. Ma tête tourne, je suis ivre de désir. Ivre d'amour.

A son tour il passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, je frissonne, ses mains sont chaudes, au plus il m'embrasse, au plus ses mains se font curieuses. Il caresse chaque parcelle de peaux, jusqu'à arriver à la première étape, qui conclura si oui ou non je vais perdre ma virginité ce soir avec l'homme que j'aime. Il s'avance précautionneusement vers ma poitrine ou il y dessine des cercles, apprend à me connaître. Au fur et à mesure que l'excitation augmente, je sens son anatomie devenir de plus en plus dure. Sa respiration de plus en plus forte. D'un coup, il relève mon tee-shirt, et vient embrasser mes seins, jouer avec mes tétons du bout de sa langue, il me rend folle...

A mon tour, je ne prends pas la peine de lui relever le tee-shirt, je lui retire, et dans la lumière de la lune j'aperçois un torse magnifique, musclé, je savais à quoi m'attendre car mes mains avaient bien mémorisé ce qu'elles caressaient, mais de le voir, ça rend la chose beaucoup plus intéressante.

Je ne m'arrête pas là, je veux lui montrer qu'il est bien avec une femme, et non une gamine. Je m'avance vers son pantalon que je commence à descendre doucement. Il relève sa tête, me regarde. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire ...

\- Tu es sur de toi ?

Bingo ! Un point pour Sakura. S'il devait me dire non, je le violerai, donc autant qu'il dise oui, il n'a pas le choix.

\- Si vous dîtes non, je vous attache à un arbre et vous serez à ma merci ...

Il rigole et très vite redevient sérieux...

\- Très bien ...

Non pas sérieux, malicieux... Il redescend au niveau de ma poitrine m'embrasse chaque parties et continu de descendre, jusqu'à la ligne de mon pantalon où il l'attrape, le fait glisser, prend au passage mon sous-vêtement, et me le retire. Il enlève ensuite mon tee-shirt, je me retrouve totalement nu devant lui. Il prend la précaution de me couvrir de la couverture, et avec une grande surprise de ma part se faufile sous la couette, m'écarte les jambes et m'embrasse là où personne n'était encore allé. Mon intimité. Le plaisir est à son comble. Il s'est exactement où aller, quoi faire avec sa langue et comment. Je suis un petit peu gênée mais le plaisir que cela me procure est tellement intense que j'oublie vite ce tracas. Je ne peux plus bouger. A sa langue il rajoute ses doigts. Je laisse échapper des sons, des soupirs, mon corps se cambre à chaque passage de langue délicat... Il remonte sa tête pour me ré embrasser passionnément à nouveau. A mon tour de lui montrer de quoi je suis capable, avec ma force je le pousse, et me retrouve sur lui. Sans hésitation il vient poser ses mains sur mes fesses. Je le dévore, le mords dans le cou, jusqu'à lui faire une trace. Et comme lui, je descends petit peu par petit peu. Je vais le rendre fou. J'enlève son pantalon, et embrasse le bas de son ventre, je fais glisser délicatement son caleçon, lui enlève et découvre une anatomie plutôt avantageuse. Je n'ai pas d'expérience en la matière mais ayant fait médecine, j'en ai déjà vu quelques un déjà. Celui de Kakashi, là, maintenant est dressé, droit. Je l'embrasse tout autour de la zone, je l'entends respirer de plus en plus fort. Je remonte jusqu'à sa bouche, son cou, le mordille, redescend, appui à l'aide de mes ongles sur son entre cuisse... Il n'en peut plus. C'est le moment parfait. J'attrape son pénis d'une main, et m'avance pour le rentrer entière dans ma bouche, et commencer à faire des va-et-vient. Il ouvre des grands yeux, et ne peut se contenir de lâcher des sons de mâle. Je change de rythme, joue avec ma langue, bouge ma main de haut en bas, en suivant ma bouche. Il me caresse la tête, selon ce que je lui fais, stoppe ses caresses et émet une légère pression, signe de plaisir intense.

\- Sakura... Stop ...

Je relève la tête, il me prend les bras et me bascule de nouveau sur le dos, nu, il est incroyablement beau. Il m'écarte de nouveau les jambes, se place devant moi. Tranquillement il approche son sex de mon intimité, et petit à petit me pénètre. Je ne ressens aucune douleur, rien. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se stoppe le temps de laisser à mon corps le temps de s'habituer à un gros corps pas si étranger que ça ... Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, et commence lentement des petits va-et-vient.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- C'est parfait, continuez...

Il accélère peu à peu le rythme et l'intensité des coups de bassins se font plus forts. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que ça procurerai un tel plaisir. J'étais loin du compte. Pour ne pas nous faire remarquer je mets une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes sons... Kakashi, lui, se sert de mon cou. Petit à petit je sens une nouvelle sensation en moi apparaître. Cela s'intensifie à chaque nouveau coup de bassin de Kakashi...

\- Kakashi ... Je vais...

\- Moi aussi ...

Je le laisse aller à son rythme, ses coups de bassins se font de plus en plus forts. La vitesse plus rapide, je sens en moi le plaisir monter, jusqu'à exploser, mon premier orgasme, je vois le visage de Kakashi changer, et sentir en moi son pénis se contracter et se déverser. Il stoppe ses va-et-vient, et s'aplatie contre moi. A bout de souffle.

Nous restons comme ça, sans rien dire, les yeux fermés. Nous nous remettons de nos émotions.

J'ai fait l'amour avec Kakashi. Ma première fois a été avec l'homme que j'aime. J'espère sincèrement qu'il partage mes sentiments... Et que ce n'est pas qu'une partie de jambe en l'air...

J'ai très peur de ça, mais en même temps, j'ai passé un fabuleux moment avec lui. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Il relève sa tête ... me regarde ... me souris ... Et repose sa tête sur ma poitrine. Ce Kakashi là, je ne le connais pas. Mais je suis éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Au petit matin, j'ouvre un oeil, puis l'autre... Je ne sais pas où je suis, et en quelle année nous sommes. Je me rappelle juste d'une fabuleuse nuit. Je suis dos à Kakashi, qui lui, est contre moi, ses bras m'enlaçant. Nous sommes nu, car je peux sentir l'anatomie du matin qui se réveil contre moi... Là, je suis un peu embarrassée, car la lumière du jour, et la lumière de la nuit, ne donne pas le même effet, et je suis timide de me montrer devant Kakashi comme ça... Mais en même temps, j'ai envie de me retourner et de lui faire face, de l'embrasser pour le réveiller. Je le sens bouger derrière moi, et resserrer son étreinte... Est ce qu'il dort ? D'un coin de l'œil je cherche mes habits... rien en vue ... Comme dirait Shikamaru :"galèèère" ...

Je décide de me retourner, et au pire des cas je cacherai en me collant à lui... je souris bêtement à cette idée.

Je me retrouve face à lui, il est si paisible. Je lui caresse délicatement le visage de mes doigts, une main vient rejoindre la mienne, ses yeux s'ouvrent et me regardent. Il me sourit. Je tombe sous le charme. Son visage sans son masque est indescriptible, il a deux cicatrices qui descendent le long de sa joue gauche, ça le rend terriblement sexy ...

\- "voix du matin" Bonjour...

C'est le plus beau bonjour de toute ma vie. Mon corps est en feu, il va falloir que je me calme, on a une mission à effectuer à la base.

Je lui réponds par un bonjour similaire, tout sourire. Je m'avance et me colle contre lui, il caresse mon dos, nu, de ses mains tendres. Kakashi, m'aimez-vous ? Je ne veux pas bouger. Je veux rester là pour toujours...

\- bien dormi ?

\- "murmure" oui, et toi ?

Ayant dépassé depuis longtemps le stade relation élève-professeur, et ayant fait l'amour avec lui, hier, le vouvoiement est d'un coup devenu étrange. Il rigole, je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas ...

\- J'ai très bien dormi

Je l'entends sourire. Je resserre mon étreinte. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, des petits baisers doux et sensuels. Il relève ma tête, et m'embrasse.

\- Je suis fou de toi Sakura...

\- Kakashi ...

Dois-je lui dire maintenant que je l'aime ? Ou est-ce que c'est trop tôt ?

\- Kakashi je me pose une question ...

\- Laquelle, dis moi

\- Si vous tenez vraiment à moi, ou bien, hier ce n'était juste une envie d'adulte voilà tout.

\- Sakura, je, évidement que je tiens à toi. Depuis le soir où on s'est croisé au cimetière, que j'ai su que tu n'allais pas bien, je t'ai suivi, observer... Si j'ai fait tout ça pour toi, c'est pour une très bonne raison, pas simplement couché avec toi, parce que nous sommes adultes... Tu es précieuse pour moi, bien plus que qui conque.

\- Kakashi ...

\- Tu es une femme extraordinaire...

\- Sensei ...

\- Alors ne pense pas que c'était juste une partie de baise, car pour moi, j'ai fait l'amour avec.. Avec, je, sakura...

\- J'ai fait l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime en secret depuis des semaines, des mois maintenant ...

\- Sakura je, également j'ai ..., c'est la première fois pour moi, ressentir des sentiments aussi fort pour une femme... Sakura, je suis dingue de toi, absolument tout chez toi me plaît.

\- Kakashi ... Si tu savais ...

Nous nous regardons, nous nous embrassons langoureusement. De ses mains il me caresse tout le corps, en s'arrêtant un moment sur mon intimité, je fais pareille avec lui, et de nouveau, je le sens rentrer en moi, nous n'arrêtons pas de nous embrasser, nous sommes pris de frénésie. Les va-et-vient se font de plus en plus intenses. Il se stoppe, sort de moi, il m'indique de me retourner, et de me mettre à quatre patte, je l'écoute. Et là, d'un coup, d'un simple couple de bassin, me pénètre, et le plaisir est décuplé jusqu'à ce que chacun de nous ai notre orgasme du matin, pour se dire que oui, nous sommes bien réveillé, et que oui, tout ça est réelle...

Je suis tombée amoureuse de mon sensei, j'ai guéri d'une dépression « après-guerre », Sasuke est très loin derrière-moi  
Je ne regrette rien, car découvrir l'amour partagé, il n'y a rien de plus beau.

Oui, maintenant je sais où je vais et avec qui, plus question de solitude, de visite de stèle à 4h00 du matin en me lamentant sur ma vie auprès de ce qui nous ont quittés.

Je vais vivre.

L'équipe de Konoha arrive, et kakashi et moi, main dans la main les recevons, et établissons notre stratégies pour en finir au plus vite avec cette mission, et une fois revenu à Konoha, nous pourrons exploser notre bonheur à tous. Et nous unir pour la vie dans ce village qu'est le nôtre.

Merci d'avoir lu ce long ? One shot ! Je l'ai écrit pendant mes heures perdues au boulot !

En espérant que ça vous aura plu ! A bientôt pour une prochaine !

Kakashiment bien à vous ! 

Marj.


End file.
